Hoping You'll See Me Someday as the Woman I Am
by Connie Constance
Summary: Sasuke's come back to Konoha, along with his new teammates. But Sakura has already defected from the village. Sasuke doesn't seem to ponder the situation, until Sakura pays the village a visit. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_She took in a gulp of air and then let out. Lady Tsunade was safe and alive. She was big worrying bomb that was just ready to go off any minute. Everyone had tried to calm her down, but only succeeded in making it worse. It all started the moment Naruto disappeared after encountering Sasuke. All the moments flashed back into her mind in vivid Technicolor. Danzo's dead body littered the ground, while Sasuke stood, towering over it. His eyes were blood red, full of hatred. As she painfully took in the flashbacks, she told herself that now was not the time to worry. _

"_I have to help Naruto by believing that he will be fine." _

_She closed her eyes. She was thinking back on all the memories that Team seven had, and inwardly smiled. She got up and went to check on her patient, the altogether annoying Karin. Ino was looking after her as well. Hinata and Tenten were out, looking for possible survivors. She looked over at Karin, who was out cold still, and rolled her eyes. She giggled. This girl acted like her 3 years ago, just after she watched Karin's open wide doubtful eyes looking at Sasuke, begging for some explanation. A little while back.  
_

"_Still pining over Sasuke, are we?"_

_She frowned. Ino turned to look at her rival/best friend and asked what was wrong. _

"_Nothing's wrong Ino. I'm totally fine."_

"_Well you definitely didn't look FINE, Sakura."_

"_I'm fine. Really. There's no need to worry about me."_

"_I'm not going to drop the topic until you tell me what's got you frowning instead of smiling."_

_She had to come up with a good excuse or else Ino will find out._

"_Well Ino rack your brains together. Pein just attacked our village. Lots of shinobi lost their lives. Did I mention that we almost lost our hokage as well?"_

_Ino looked skeptical. _

"_I guess you have a point….will you look over her"_

_She pointed her shoulders in the direction of Karin. Sakura nodded. Ino quietly left the tent. Sakura turned back to Karin. _

"_I guess we both had dreams of winning him over, but it's plain obvious that revenge is the only thing on his mind now. If only he would realize how many hearts he had broken."_

_Somewhere in a deserted lair…_

_He was sitting there. Alone. Again. Surrounded by all the emotions he had hidden all these years. Beginning with a certain pink haired girl that he just couldn't get his mind off of. Ever since he had left her on that damn bench, he always got distracted as soon as a picture of her popped into his mind. If only she knew what was going on inside of him, but she couldn't. She never will. It was a Uchiha thing, of course. He cursed himself for being stupid. _

_Now is not the time to be thinking of her. _

_**But you know you want to think of her. Come on, a little dreaming wouldn't do you any harm.**_

_Shut up. I need to think about getting even with Konoha. Starting with that idiot Naruto._

_**Hmm…well, if that's what you want, then I can't stop you. But remember something, Naruto is still very protective of a certain girl that you can't get you mind off of. Maybe it's just a matter of leverage. **_

_That one comment lead to a series of thoughts that soon turned into plans. He was sure to have cornered Naruto now. He closed his eyes and smirked. _

_On an island far away…_

"_WOAH!"_

_Yamato fell back against the ground. Bee-san helped him up. Naruto was almost in kyuubi mode, where the nine tails is slowly overtaking his body. Sweat beads formed on his head as he concentrated hard. His mother and father had come all this way to help him. He was not about to let some chakra monster waste that all away. He finally gave away the final devastating blow to the fox. Through all the smoke, he could see the fox breathing heavily. On the other side of a sealed gate. He had successfully sealed the fox himself._

_As he returned to his world, Bee-san nodded approval. _

"_You are ready to receive the final step of the beginning of your training."_

_

* * *

Well this is my first fanfic. Comments?_


	2. Chapter 1

2 months later...

"TEME!"

"What the hell do you want, Naruto? Just because I'm back doesn't mean that I have absolutely nothing to do with my time. I'm not going to have more ramen with you. It's getting annoying."

"No, no. Not more ramen. Grandma Tsunade said that someone special has paid Konoha a visit. I don't know who she was talking about, but I have a feeling in my gut that it's someone important."

"Well…ok fine. Just keep your guts to yourself." Sasuke shrugged off the disturbed thought and started toward the building, with Naruto tagging along slowly behind. Just as they reached the entrance, something hard, yet sickeningly soft solid collided with Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry! Are you hurt? Did you break your arm? Your leg? Oh my gosh, at this rate you'll be in the hospital forever!" Karin was sobbing over what she thought was a life-threatening injury. It was just a simple bruise. And it didn't even hurt.

"_God what a fucking annoying girl. At least she isn't clinging as much as she used to."_

"**That's because you scared the living shit out of her when you "murdered" her. Trying to kill Danzo. Sheesh, look who's talking…MISTER."**

"_She was in the way. She was, at the time, a useless breathing obstacle. What the hell was I supposed to do?"_

"**Hey, hey. Cut her some slack, will you? That kind of thinking got you where you are now. Without your Sakura."**

"_Shut the fuck up. You're no help in this."_

"**Well I ****am**** your fucking inner. I'm not supposed to make things easier. Actually quite the opposite. We're here to make your day a living nightmare."**

Sasuke inwardly glared at his inner. So much for asking for help. Karin left almost instantly as Sasuke got to his feet. Naruto urged Sasuke forward, after all, they couldn't keep their guest waiting.

Inside the office…

"Are you sure you're ready to see them again? I mean you haven't seen the guys since you left and on top of that, Sasuke's back. With a whole new team."

"I'm sure. Trust me. They won't even know what hit them."

* * *

Crappp. I'm sure I've made this chapter wayy to short. It just came to my mind and I like had to write it down. I promise that the next chapter will be much, MUCH longer.

Anyways, aside from that, any comments?


	3. Author's Note

I'm so sorry if I had to write this note. I really meant to upload the next chapter, but as I just realized this afternoon, I'm experiencing a writer's block. Thank you for all the wonderful comments and the critique. I truly appreciate it. You don't know how much that inspires me to write. I don't know when my next chapter will be out so don't count on tomorrow or the following weekends. I'm off to Oregon and won't be back until Monday. Hang in there. Until I write my next chapter, this story is officially on a temporary hiatus. Please check every once in a while to see if I have uploaded anything new. Thanks, everyone, for pretty much everything.


End file.
